An Interesting Week
by Heatman1991
Summary: An interesting week indeed, for both Max and Sami. Max/Sami, theres just nothing of this one. Rated T cause I wanted to. To Clock: Thank you.
1. Beginning

An Interesting Week

Don't own Advance Wars, just getting that straight.  
Kinda takes place after Advance Wars DS  
A Max/Sami type story, theres just nothing about them

Note: I'll try to put everybody in this story, and I mean every CO's possible.

--

Sunday

7:15 AM

In a place that's a bit far away from the capital of Orange Star, with the sky painted in assortment of warm colors and clouds as dark and fluffy as they be. There, a HQ in the Crimson Plains (made up, I think)

A soldier with a distressed face wearing the usual Orange Star army uniform, completed with a helmet, running through the winding halls and stairs, then stopped, panting at a door with a sign saying "Commander's Room". Suddenly, he barged through the door saying "Commander Sami!"

There you see Sami, looking down at the paper which contained a bunch of chicken scratch of statistics of things like supplies, units, etc. With her reddish-brown hair cut to her neck, and large strands on her sides that go to her chin, overlapping her green headband. Her slender figure with immature curves and has a light skin complexion. Her eyes having a green sheen of color and sparking a great deal of leadership. Her face is as young and mature as one can be. Her mouth firm and nose scrunched up as if thinking what to write on the paper. As well as sporting her white armband that fits snuggly on her right arm, her polished dog tags around her neck, a white tanktop showing her mid-drift, and army green cargo trousers with army green knee pads, which the bottom of the pants are tucked in to her brown mountaineering boots with green strips of a hard material lining the sides of the boots.

Sami, looking up from her paper work, catching the distressed and tired look of her private; gently she says "Calm down, private and take a deep breath." He took it. "Now tell me, what's the matter?" "They're coming ma'am… they're coming HERE!!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Whose coming?" asked Sami with a confused look.

He looked at her with dreadful eyes, "Black Hole, they're coming here..."

--

8:17 AM

All way back at the capital of Orange Star, where there stood a great building painted…orange, the main headquarters of Orange Star.

In the underground level of the building, there was a large room filled with training equipment. And, in that same room you hear mumblings of numbers. "245…246…247……248", then a low grunt, "249", another grunt, "250!" Again, you hear another grunt but louder, followed by a noise that sounded like 2 pieces of dull metal banging together.

There you see Max, soaked with sweat and shirtless, laying down on his back on the benchpress. His blue short hair, with his bangs that defy gravity and shoot straight forward, and sharp sideburns. His arms, massive, as if holding great strength but can be gentle as well. His face showing maturity and sharp blue eyes showing strength, and rugged jaw line. His chest, chiseled as if crafted by great hands of an artist and having a light skin complexion on his body. He sports a yellow wristband that grips his wrist, navy blue cargo pants that fit loosely on his legs, a brown belt, and brown hiking boots.

"Well then, this is a great work out to do in the morning!!" he said as he stretched as he stood up and put his tanktop back on. With that he gave a yawn, and went out the front doors of the gym. Traveling through the basement hall and went to a door that said "Stairs" and below it having the usual escape warning of incase of fires etc. He opened it, closed it, and looked at the stairway in front of him.

There he did some stretching exercises to get the blood flowing through his legs. Then he gave a countdown: "3…2…1…….GO!" There he blasted in a burst of speed, going up the stairway 4 steps at a time and going through floors at a rapid pace. Then he reached the floor where he wanted to be: Floor 16.

He stopped, took a deep breath, and went through the door in front of him. There, he past a soldier who gave a salute and asking "How's your daily morning work out sir?" "It was good, very good…at ease soldier." The soldier put his body in a relaxed position and kept standing at his post. Then Max went through the long winding hall taking turns here and there.

He stopped at a door that had his name on it. He went in his room and stripped of his clothing on the bathroom floor and took a cold shower for a few min. Then, got dressed in his usual clothes and was about to go out to grab something to eat until…

"Commander Max… Commander Max… please report to the main office immediately" a nasal and monotone voice went off on the speakers in his room and repeats twice then goes silent. "_Oh man, there goes breakfast…_" Max thought sourly.

--

8:45 AM

"So what is it Nell?" he said as the secretary gave him the green light to go into the office.

There you see Nell, sitting on her desk waiting patiently for Max, with delicate and manicured hands folded. Her wavy, blond hair that flows freely to her shoulders. Her body, curvy and luscious to an extent, where it could make a strong man weak in the knees. Her face having a calm expression, but you could see the worry in her lavender eyes. Of course, she's wearing her trademark purple jacket of what seems to be of a soft material and a flat skirt that goes to her knees, that shows her long and ivory legs, of the same color and material, as well as wearing purple heels to match her uniform.

"Max, we received a distress signal from the Crimson Plains in O-eight-hundred hours." said Nell. Max thought about it for a moment "Isn't that where Sami's assigned to?" questioned Max. "Yes and I'm afraid she ran into a little trouble, or more like the trouble came to her… full force." as Nell exclaimed a bit worriedly.

"So what's the situation?" Max said heatedly. "From the pictures she sent and the intel she gave me, it seems to be leftover forces of Black Hole and of course has Sami as a hostage as well as her commandos, but I can tell you this; she didn't go down without a fight." She said calmly. "Oh great, that's just what we needed… but just like Sami." he pondered over the thoughts of what to do but…

"So Max, I want you and your forces and get Sami out of there as soon as possible and report back here with her as well." "_Oh, Nell already thought about it, aw well._" Max thought in his mind. Max gave a grin "Yes ma'am!" gave a salute and was about to run off until…

"Max! Remember the basics, remember to be thoughtful of your units, and make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Nell said as if rehearsed over and over. Max rolled his eyes and retorted "Who am I? Andy?" then ran off and shouting commands to his radio making sure his force is in battle ready condition.

Back at Nell's office she rolled her eyes at Max's comment.

--

Flame me, criticize me, compliment me, just do whatever.

I'm a noob just wanna get that straight.


	2. First Day

An Interesting Week

Don't own Advance Wars, just getting that straight.  
Kinda takes place after Advance Wars DS  
A Max/Sami type story, theres just nothing about them

--

Monday

7:17 AM

"Ugh, my head… man… I feel like I got hammered a bit too many times…" groaned Sami. She was about to rub above her forehead, but… "What the…" Through the dark room she can feel that her hands are tied a bit too tightly behind the chair she's sitting on, as well as her legs to the chair legs. And she sat in the darkness, trying to remember what happened beforehand, and then her mind clicked. "_Oh great ..._" Then, flash backs of the whole event flashed before her eyes…

--Flashback--

Sunday

7:50 AM

At the HQ of the Crimson Plains, the place is being heavily bombarded of everything the Black Hole could go for. "Ma'am… we can't hold them, we just don't have the power!!" One of the soldiers shouted from the gates. "Just stand your ground men!!" Sami replied loudly over the bullets and explosions as well as being near the gate as well. "Bazookas!! Front lines now! Mortars(A)!! Support them! " Sami commanded, "OO-RAH!!" the soldiers shouted.

She then ran into the building and went in her room and grabbed her radio, "Recon unit Beta, come in recon unit Beta…" "Yes Ma'am!" replied the radio. "Beta, are you back with the pictures of the Black Hole and intel?" "Yes Ma'am! We'll be there ASAFP, just give us a few seconds." She gave a weird look to the radio. "_ASAFP?_" She decided not think about it yet. "_It's odd, why are forces of Black Hole doing here? They should've disbanded after the Von Bolt incident. Though, whoever is leading the force just wants to smash things, there's just no strategy to these guys._" Sami wondered.

Then, the door suddenly came open. Sami's reflexes kicked in and she brought out her assault rifle from under her desk, but she heard… "Beta unit reporting!!" It was just one of the recon soldiers, and then she relaxed, took a deep breath, and put down her gun. "So… what do you have?" Sami questioned with a serious look, ready for the worst. The soldier replied nervously "It's not pretty ma'am, they seem to have neotanks ready for the green light and rockets ready to fire. Though, according to the intel we got, this should just only be leftover units from the Von Bolt incident. There just nothing else." Sami sat there, unmoving, waiting for a few seconds for the information to sink in, then gave a sigh, and told the soldier "Beta unit, tell every soldier to stand down. We are surrendering." Sami said dejectedly. Then the soldier looked surprised and stuttered "B-B-But Ma'am…" "Tell them to STAND DOWN… NOW!!"

The soldier nodded his head and was about to leave until… "But before you do that, I want you to send the pictures, the intel, and a distress signal to the main headquarters. We'll get to fight back soldier, just not yet." The soldier understood and went to do his task. "_and hopefully, learn who the CO that's doing this_"

--End of Flashback--

Alas, she has yet to know who the CO that's leading them is. "_I hope back-up arrives or we are in going to be in DEEP trouble_" Sami thought. Then she heard the door open, she looked up and saw a face that she was glad NOT to see after some time… "Flak… so your leading them." she hissed.

There you see Flak, him grinning as if he won the war of something. His towering figure, looming over Sami as she feels the eyes are coming from a… gorilla. He has long and big arms… like a gorilla but just not as hairy. His legs are bent from the knees as if ready to crawl on all fours like a… gorilla. He's wearing exactly he wore from the Black Hole War. He's wearing his brown jacket with his stripes, which show him of his position, pinned on the collar of the jacket and the insignia of the Black Hole on both shoulders. His jacket is unbuttoned which shows his chest, which is toned out well, but not as well as Max. He is wearing grey slacks with a brown belt that has a silver square beltbuckle and black army boots. As well as, sporting his trade mark infrared goggles (at least assumed that there infrared or just red lens goggles) and shiny and mildly spiked helmet.

"_He looks more a gorilla then the last time I saw him_" thought Sami, as well as trying to hide her snicker in. "Well, well, well, look who I caught… it's the gorilla's girlfriend… heh!" Sami had to roll her eyes and mentally laugh at the ironic comment. "_At least I know who the CO is. Though I can't believe I lost to HIM._"

--MEANWHILE, at a later time--

5:20 PM

In a little ways away from the Crimson Plains, you see groups of five of your everyday units: Rockets, AA, tanks, recons, etc. As well as the occasional lonesome APC here and there, and in a certain APC that's leading the force, lies Max. Max is sitting on one of the APCs looking through the intel and pictures that Nell gave to him before he left. Max, at least being thoughtful of what to do, is planning his rescue the POWs.

Max is looking through the maps seeing how he can strategically place his units and take'em hard and fast with out hurting the POW's, thought to do that, they have to get there and locate them. Max sighed, "_Man… this is gonna be tough… though as much as I hate studying, I need to look through this stuff." _Max thought. "Sir, we have arrived in the edge of the Crimson Plains and are a good 200 miles away from the captured HQ, what are your orders." As the driver of the APC said. "Make camp, time to take a nap and starting planning." Max immediately replied.

--

9:40 PM

So, everybody stopped the drive along and made camp. Soldiers eating, talking and drinking merrily and fighting, not physically hurting each other… excessively. Of course, the Max is joining the fun, talking about what's going on in the present, the ladies of Orange Star and the occasional ladies from other areas, you know guy stuff. "You know the CO Sonja from Yellow Comet is very NICE, if you ask me." One soldier confessed. "Well, because you always like the ladies of the Cometese." another soldier retorted.

And the debate issued on who was better looking out of the CO's of Wars World. And out of all the soldiers, there was a dead tie between Nell and Sami, though you would kinda guessed that. But there was only one person that didn't vote yet and surprise, surprise, it was Max. And they begged, not asked, if he could answer. "Come on sir, just tell us who it is that you think who was better looking, just this one time. PLEASE! We want to settle this." One of the soldiers said. "Fine! FINE!" he shouted. Getting a little peeved at the soldiers. "But let me tell you this; after I give you the answer, ya'll owe me push-ups." he warned. And how did the force take it? They cheered their asses off.

Max just shook his head. And crowd went silent, waiting to hear the answer of his choice.

"_OK, Nell is pretty easy on the eyes, but Sami can look good too, especially in her everyday wear... who to choose… who to choose?" _Max thought deeply. "Come on sir! Your dragging this too long, hurry up!" "Fine, fine it's Sami." Max said without thinking, though Max noticed what he said after a few seconds and gave an groan and shook his head _"Oh great..."_ Now there was a mixture of responds to the answer. Some cheers, some groans, some went "OOOOOOO" and some whistled. "HEY! HEY! This does not leave the camp, you got that!? What goes in the camp, stays in the camp!!" shouted Max and went red in the face. And the soldiers were snickering and the was bunch of "ok", "yea", etc. Max, who wasn't entirely conviced on the response shouted "I don't hear a sir, yes sir!!" "Sir, yes, sir!" the soldiers repsonded. "_Much better._" Max thought.

Then suddenly… he noticed something. On one of the fires they made, he sees the white airy substance floating along with the smoke of the fire, as if dancing. "_Fog…" _Max thought. Then a imaginary light bulb in his smaller than average brain went "ting". "You!! Go in to the APC and check the weather tomorrow." Max commanded as he pointed at his driver. He gave a salute "Yes Sir!" and ran off. Then he came back a few moments saying "Its not good sir, theres gonna be heavy fog coming tomorrow." the soldier exclaimed.

Then Max smiled, "Don't worry about it." He assured. "MEN, get your asses here NOW!! We got work to do!!" commanded Max and the soldiers, of course replied "OO-RAH!!" "Alright ya'll here the plan…" and there Max getting the soldiers ready for the upcoming battle for the POWs.

--

And that's the end of that chapter

(A): To people who don't know what a mortar is, in terms of the game, it would be a indirect weapon for the infantry to use. Kinda pissed me off in Advance wars that there was only two types of infantry. I was like "Why couldn't there be an indirect and anti-air infantry" and me being pissy every where.

Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.


	3. Second Day

An Interesting Week

Don't own Advance Wars, just getting that straight.  
Kinda takes place after Advance Wars DS  
A Max/Sami type story, theres just nothing about them

--

Tuesday

11:50 AM

In the Crimson Plains, there lies a HQ in the center of a square cement wall, covered with a blanket of white fog. The fog, thick, like as if a cloud just fell from the sky, spreading all over the HQ in a large radius. What you don't know is that there are forests in random places near the HQ. In most of them, lies Max's force, ready to attack.

"Rocket unit Zeta, are you ready in the North side?" Max said in the radio. "All is good, sir!" the major of the Zeta unit replied. "Alpha and Phi, are you ready in the west and east?" Max questioned. "All ready to shoot!" both majors replied. "Ya'll know what to do, launch a missile around the HQ to get their attention, and then bombard the Black Hole force when they pour out." commanded Max. "Oh, and observers, remember… you wear the binoculars on the small lens on your eyes, not the big lens" reminded Max "_Alright, that's the assault group."_ Max checked.

"All tanks, md tanks, and neotanks, are ya'll ready?" The various shouts of "Sir, yes, sir" blared through the radio. "Good, remember tanks, protect those rockets with all you got, if we lose them, WE lose; And Anti-Air units, remember to protect those rockets from air forces IF, they have any; Recon units, scout the area for the rockets when the Black Holes force pour out from the gate entrances." urged Max. "_Ambush unit, checking off." _thought Max.

Then Max turned around to the soldiers behind him. "Remember, Infantry and Mechs, we are in the south side of the HQ, after you get off of the APC's when they park near the entrance of the HQ, give covering fire for the APC's and don't let anybody come in the HQ!" reminded Max. Then Max brought the radio to his mouth, "Remember, this mission is all about getting Co Sami out of here not destroying the Black Hole forces," '_even though I would love to do that_' thought Max "I'll give ya'll the signal to scatter ya'lls asses out of there and remember, go straight to the capital after ya'll retreat." ordered Max on the radio and to the people in front of him. "OO-RAH!!" replied the whole force.

"Alright ya'll it's time, rockets…5…4…3…2…1…LAUNCH!!" Then a missile from the north, east, and west in the forested areas were launched.

--Meanwhile--

11:59 AM

Outside of the HQ, there are two soldiers dressed in a grayish jump suit with boots of the same color and gray helmet that covers the whole head with a round, glass visor that surrounds the face.

"You know, I'm surprised that CO Flak didn't do anything to the Orange Star CO." said one soldier "I agree with you on that, he did nothing, no punching, no beating, no torture… nothing..." agreed the other soldier. "I mean… nobody's really ordering him to do anything… he's doing this on his own… he doesn't have to keep her safe." Then the first soldier added "Yea I mean, he's just doing this just for revenge on Orange S… hey… do you here some kind of whistling?" the soldier questioned. Both soldiers paused to listen. "You know, I do hear it… its coming from above…" then they looked up to see to be their final sight of their life. "Mother f…"

Inside the HQ in the dark, underground prison room where a certain Orange Star CO is being held in. Sami, who is in binds thanks to Flak, is waiting there, patiently, hoping to get her and her commandos out of here alive. "_Man what's taking them so long?" _Sami thought. Then she took a deep breath and sighed, but then the room shook. And Sami gave a grin, as if knowing what the cause of that shake was.

In the upper floor of the HQ you see a big guy lying on a couch, sleeping soundly asleep. But too bad, a big explosion went off outside the HQ. "Huh!? Whazat?" said as the Black Hole CO jumped at the noise. "Commander Flak, Commander Flak." a soldier shouted from behind the door in the room. "We are being attacked by rockets." "WHAT!!" shouted Flak, surprised at the information giving by his lackey. "I want every tank, person, thing, out there and try to find the enemy!!" ordered Flak. "B-B-But sir, the fog, they may amb…" "Don't give me any lip boy, just do as I say!!" interrupted Flak. "Yes, Sir" the soldier unwilling agreed.

A few moments later, on the outside of the HQ walls, the force got out from the gate, running through the plains trying to find the enemy rockets in the fog. Then there were explosions where it killed a few soldiers and destroyed tanks and vehicles. "There, in the forests, in there, CHARGE!!" shouted one of the infantry. Then the force divided and charged to each of the forested area to try to find enemy.

--Meanwhile--

12:15 PM

"Green light to go CO Max, I repeat green light to go." Max heard over the radio. "Roll, tanks, roll!!" Max shouted. "…um sir, we have no tanks here…" a soldier sweatdroped. "I know that!! I just want…" then Max paused "ok never mind, just GO!!" Max shouted. "OO-RAH" all soldiers in the area replied and the APC's and Recons broke through the gates in the south gate and the Recons fired on the surprised enemy infantry around the base. Though, since ALMOST every soldier and vehicle is outside of the field trying to find the rockets, it was easy access to the HQ. Then the APC's passed the recons and past some more Black Hole soldiers and stopped in front of the door of the HQ. The infantry and mechs got out of the APC's and guarded the entrance, while Max, with a rifle in his hands, bull rushed to the double doors to break it down with his massive body.

After he broke down the doors, he aimed his gun all around to shoot when needed. But, it was deserted "_Man, I am good!! Whoever this guy is fell for the plan; hook, line, and sinker. Though, I still need to find Sami…" _Max thought. Max ran past the desk that was in front of him and went to a wall that had a map of the whole building. "_I know I'm not that smart… but judging from the map, there's a huge possibility that she's held in the underground level. It's the only place for keeping people without escape."_

As Max goes down the closest set of stairs. The battle outside seems to be great for the Orange Star, Black Hole forces crumbling down to tank fire and rocket power. And the battle inside the walls of the HQ seems to be good as well. The soldiers defending the entrance are holding up as well, since most of the Black Hole forces is out in the field.

As Max went down to the underground, he sees that it's dark. So, he turns on the light on his rifle and walks slowly and turns his body left and right, to see if he sees soldiers, as well as traveling through the hall and checking rooms to see if Sami is in one of them.

Then he turns to another door on the right and opens the door slowly and "click" the lights turn on suddenly and there he sees Sami, her pants and tank top ripped here and there and has cuts on her stomach and arms, with her hands and feet tied to the chair. But he saw another person as well. It was a person he knew all to well.

"Flak… you big ape you the one that attacked?" Max asked as if surprised. There you see Flak putting his left arm around her neck and has a pistol, pointing to her head with his right. "What? You don't think I did this? That's mean… and who are you calling an ape!?" as Flak gave a frown. Max rolled his eyes at the comment. "Anyways!!" Flak shouted. "I want you to drop the gun NOW!! Or the girl gets it!" commanded Flak. "Ok, Ok, I gotcha, I gotcha… I'm putting the gun down." Max said as he puts the gun down. "Now… kick it here." Flak ordered.

Then Max kicks the gun to Flak, though Flak, stupid as he is, trys to go for the rifle. Sami took this chance to bite his hand so he would let go of her. "OW! What the f…" Though its such a shame he didn't finish the sentence, because he went flying by Max's fist, out cold.

"Bout time Max." as Sami said in a fake angry way. "Yea, yea, whatever, I got you out, you owe me." said as Max grinned, as well as ripping the ropes that constricted her to the chair. "Whatever." Sami said as she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Then she picked up Flak's pistol and the rifle and threw the rifle to Max. "Come on, I overheard some soldiers that they're keeping my guys in the APC garage, near the HQ." Sami said as she ran off in front and Max following from behind.

As they reached to the front, Max sees his soldiers, standing by, though sadly some dead. "_Your valor will not been in vain._" Max thought sadly. "Men, in the APC's NOW!!" ordered Max as well as getting into one of the APC's with Sami. "You!" as Max pointed to the driver when they got inside. "Follow CO Sami directions to get to the APCs garage." Max instructed. The driver nodded and stepped on the gas, getting directions from Sami and going to the garage.

As they approached the garage he shouted commands into the radio he had in his hand. "Ok guys, this is where Sami's troops are, yours instructions is to kill all the guards and not let any of the prisoners die." Max commanded with force. "Yes, Sir!!" as one of the majors replied. Then the APCs parked at the side of the big entrance to the garage and everybody got out, then Max made sure his rifle has a full clip of ammo. When he was done, he sneaked a peak inside to see about fifteen Black Hole soldiers guarding a room with a window which looked like to have the prisoners in there.

He gave signals to the troops to fire when he fires first. Then turns to Sami and signals her to follow behind him. Sami nodded, signaling Max that she understood. Then Max shoots several bullets at the 2 soldiers closest to the door which kills them both and Max's soldiers come in there bullets flying at the surprised Black Hole soldiers, killing five. Then the Black Hole soldiers took cover and started to fire back. Which in turn the Orange Star ran back to the entrance or use the caged barrels as cover. Max and Sami took cover to the barrels as well. Sami popped out of her cover and killing two of the unexpecting soldiers with her pistol and went down for cover as bullets came flying at her. Max leaned to the right side and shoot the head of another one. Then all five soldiers popped out of their cover and try to shoot Max, but Max beat them to the punch and leaned back to cover and the soldiers took advantage of how vulnerable they and pretty much killed them all.

Then Max and Sami ran out of their cover and tried to open the door but it was locked. Though Max got a hold of the doorknob and ripped it and pushed the door with Sami behind him. The prisoners looked surprised as both of their superiors came in, then stood up and salute them. "At ease." Sami calmly instructed "I want ya'll to get in the APC's and drive out of here and to the capital as fast as you can ." All nodded at the instruction that were giving and everybody ran to the closest APC that they could get in.

Then there was only one soldier and APC left, as well as Max and Sami left. Max ordered on his radio "White flag, men, white flag, get out of there, we have the POWs and the CO, I repeat, we have the POWs and the CO."

Then he went to look at Sami, but he saw one of the Black Hole soldiers using his last ounce of strength, with a rifle at hand, aiming at Sami. "_Oh crap!" _ Max thought as he rushed to Sami as fast as he could. Then he heard the gun fire twice and tackled her to the ground, but then he felt burning pain on his left arm and leg. Max groaned, holding his left arm with his right on the ground. Then the soldier's strength gave out and he died. Then both of them sat up and Max winced in pain as he did.

"Soooo, you ok?" Max question as smooth as he can. "Well that's a stupid question… look at you, your in worst condition then I am." Sami eyed carefully at the wounds. "This? This is just a minor flesh wound… this is nothing!" Max assured. "Whatever, minor or not I need to get you out of here and to the main HQ so they can fix you up." Sami pointed at the soldier "You! Help me get him in the APC." Though they both had trouble trying to get him in there, seeing how heavy he is. Then they all got in and the soldier drove out of the garage and the HQ like a bat out of hell, in the direction to the HQ.

--

DONE!!

To CO Raven: That's true but the ground armored units like tanks and recons still have an advantage over them though. Though Sensei could use the extra boost, they toned him down a bit too much in the DS version.

To Clock: Thank you for the comment and sorry about my descriptions, if you ask me, i suck at writing stories. And about the battle thing, well i'm not really trying to focus on the battle, im mostly trying to focus on the relationship between Max and Sami. The battle leads to the relationship. But I can do decriptive battles, if you want one i gotcha, just after this story. Just give me a subject(why are they fighting), the opposing forces, and which CO to use.

Besides this is the only battle that's going to happen. Flak will still be in Orange Star but is not going to be dealt with... yet. In a sequel maybe.


End file.
